


Autumn's evenings and their effects

by Littlemoonchild



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Autumn, Biting, Bottom Amethyst, Cleaning, Cuddling & Snuggling, Double sided dildo, Double sided vibrator, Engagement, Established Relationship, F/F, Kissing, Neck Kissing, Nipple Play, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Porn, Sex Toys, Smut, Teasing, Vaginal Fingering, Vibrator, pearlmethyst - Freeform, top Pearl
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-11
Updated: 2019-08-11
Packaged: 2020-08-18 21:00:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20198098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Littlemoonchild/pseuds/Littlemoonchild
Summary: Amethyst and Pearl are having a quiet evening at home meanwhile the weather it's crazy outside. Things escalated quickly when Amethyst reclaim attention to her girlfriend.





	Autumn's evenings and their effects

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! This is my first work in English so be kind to me and feel free to comment whatever mistake you find. Hope you enjoy!

It was just another quiet evening of autumn in Beach City. The weather outside was a complete mess. The whistling of the wind was noisy, and the rain poured like there was no end.  
Amethyst was glad to have some time to just be lazing around, but her girlfriend was not having it. Pearl was cleaning their little house so thoughtfully that she could practically see herself reflected on the floor. Eating another piece of candy and chewing loudly, Amethyst got up and stood in front of Pearl, trying to bring her attention to her instead of the mop carefully held in her pale hands.  
“Do you need something, dear?” asked Pearl, trying not to scowl her girlfriend for not waiting for the floor to dry. “Nope, I just wanted to spend some time with my to-be-wife, you know, actually doing something together instead of watching each other from different corners of the room” responded Amethyst, sounding more innocent that intended. Color dusted Pearl’s cheeks and she went to place the cleaning equipment in the closet by the kitchen.  
Just a minute later, the two of them were sitting closely in the loveseat, watching calmly the way the fire was dancing in the fireplace. Snuggling up to the warm body of Amethyst, Pearl embraced her girlfriend by the waist and rested her head on the other’s shoulder. She wasn’t the kind of person that enjoyed sitting and doing nothing, but she surely appreciated moments like this. Suddenly, a sneaky chubby hand found its way under her sweater and she found herself longing for more skin on skin contact.  
Amethyst could practically see through her girlfriend’s mind, so she started to massage the cold torso under her hand. Pearl’s skin was always chilled, always craving her girlfriend's warmth like a drug. The deep sigh that escaped Pearl’s lips when she timidly brushed against the hem of her bra was her clue to go on with her evil plan: making love till they were both sore and exhausted.  
Going wild, Pearl sat up and took off her sweater, folding it neatly and placing it in the coffee table next to her. She took Amethyst face on her hands and kissed her passionately, humming in contentment when the other’s tongue was pushing against her lips, wanting more. Her hands rummaged her girlfriend’s body and eased off her top, grateful to be surprised with the sight of Amethyst’s naked chest. She usually wore a bra, but when chilling at home, she preferred to be comfortable.  
Without losing time, she brought her hands to her girlfriend’s breasts and started to play with them, pinching slightly her nipples and giving her neck wet pecks and nibbles. Amethyst was practically trembling by now, her plan blowing up with her girlfriend’s initiative to be the top today (Pearl was the top usually, but Amethyst liked to think that she was versatile instead of a power bottom). They silently decided to lay down, and now Amethyst’s clothes were junked off of her, being motionless and very much naked under Pearl’s hungry gaze.  
She really loved her girlfriend’s body, all warm and chubby, with just the right firmness under the fat. The sight of her pubes was inviting her to part her legs and ravish Amethyst’s pussy with her tongue, but that had to wait for the time being. She wanted to tease her until she was just a whimpering mess, soaked and ready to climax right away. She discharged the rest of her clothes next to the sweater and placed herself on the other’s hips, touching with devotion the brown skin under her fingers.  
Kisses were planted in every inch of Amethyst’s body, just stopping when they were close where she really needed them. Pearl was treating her like a Goddess, praising her for being a perfect good girl and biting her neck just the way she like it. However, she was kind of getting impatient, and her hips were rocking without her actual permission.  
Pearl seemed to take pity of her and started to rub her thighs, opening them just the necessary to place herself between them. She parted Amethyst’s labia and glorified by the way her fingers were being coated in slick arousal. Her girlfriend’s clitoris, totally erect, was begging her to suck it. So, she did it. At first, it was like feather’s touch, barely paying attention to the grunts and moans that emanated from Amethyst’s full lips. Just a moment after, she involved it with her lips and sucked it with passion, playing with her fingers at her opening at the same time.  
Amethyst was close and she could probably let her come, but this would be the end of their lovemaking session, so she decided to stop and kiss her way up to her girlfriend’s mouth. The sound of indignation that she made when her lips left her clit alone and throbbing was almost a scream, she needed it so badly that she was ready to beg. Her taste in Pearl’s lips was driving her even crazier, so she planted her hand in Pearl’s pretty cunt and pushed two fingers inside without any kind of warning.  
Pearl moaned and her eyes went wide open with surprise, she started rocking her hips at the same pace Amethyst was penetrating her. In just a couple of minutes, she was ready to reach the climax. But it never came, her girlfriend was playing with her like she had done with her before. The smirk in Amethyst’s face was adorable and teasing, but she knew better. Getting up with all the dignity possible, she went to their bedroom.  
A few minutes later, she was back with a beautiful lilac double-sided vibrator, regarding carefully Amethyst’s reaction. It was the one she was hoping, a little whoop and a dirty joke about her tight vagina. Lube wasn’t needed, both were wet enough, so she just placed the head of the dildo in her opening and started to push it inside, taking care of giving her girlfriend a good show. When her part was totally snug inside her, Amethyst was watching her lovingly and desperately. She took the other extreme and pushed it carefully inside her girlfriend.  
The look of total bliss in their faces when the vibrator buzzed to life was just the smallest of hints of the pleasure they were feeling. The rhythm they chose was slow and deep, moaning along until their peak were edging them. Amethyst was the first to come, arching her back and screaming Pearl’s name, digging her nails into her girlfriend’s back. Just behind her, Pearl reached her orgasm, making everything around them wetter when she squirted before easing off the dildo outside her.  
Laying together, they cuddled on the sofa. Basking in the afterglow of the first round of the day and saying sweet nothings to each other. Promising that evenings like that would and should happen more often.


End file.
